In Shugo Chara?
by DarkDia
Summary: Ashiko, Bribio, Dia, Jenni, Tiffany, Taylor, Mizuki, Sora, Mai, Ringo and Asuka are having a sleep over while watching Shugo Chara. The next morning they wake up in the world of Shugo Chara! What happened? Will they be able to get out? T for swearing.


**Ashiko: Hi, guys! I know I have other stories to finish, but the final chapter fo Souma Ashiko vs. Everyone will be posted later. So yup. I own nothing in this story. Not SC!, Not Hawaii 5-0, Not Alex O'Loughlin, although he is super hot! So just to recap, I own nothing in this story excepet for me. **

**Other people in this story are: xSweetSnow (Mizuki), Radiant Rainbow (Asuka), Sora Kiryuu (Sora), tiffanyrockin (Tiffany), JenniAnimeHotStuff (Jenni), LizzzieGLee12 (Mai), RimahikoLuver (Ringo), Blueberryfan10 (Taylor), Yaya Girl (Bribio, my sister.) Black Diamond21 (Dia, also my sister.)**

_Ashiko's Pov_

I sat in my living room, totally bored. My friends were sleeping over at my house and my parents are going out of town with my aunt. Just then, the door opened.

"Ashiko! I have the movies you girls wanted. I'll see you later!" My aunt Lina called through the door.

"Ok!" I called and as I got up, I realized something was blocking my path. It was my sister, Bribio, who had fallen asleep with her glasses on. I picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at her. Then, I jumped over her and cartweeled into the dining room. I grabbed a few DVD's and threw them on to the couch next to Mai. In front of Mai was Sora and across from Sora sat Ringo. Behind Ringo was Taylor who was next to Tiffany. Jenni was on the opposite side of the couch, next to Mizuki and Dia and Bribio just woke up. Asuka sat next to me and I held up each DVD.

"Ok, guys. I have a few movies that we could watch." I suggested.

"I have The Proposal, The Back-up Plan, Hawaii 5-0 Season 1, The Titanic, The Voice Sesaon 1 and all the episodes of Shugo Chara." I said.

"Well, The Titanic is too sad." Bribio said and I nodded.

"I cried through that whole movie." I said and pretended to wipe a tear from my eye. "I will not watch The Proposal. I hatedd that movie" Dia said and I threw The Proposal and The Titanic back on to the table. "Let's just watch Shugo Chara!" Mai suggested. We all nodded and I put this disk in. I popped some popcorn and poured a few drinks befre going back over there. Suddenly, the T.V went black after the 11th episode. I went over and tried to turn it back onn but all that happened was some words popped up onto the screen.

Ang Bagong Mundo Para Sa Amin

I carefully studied the words and read them aloud.

"Ang Bagong Mundo Para Sa Amin" I repeated and finally I understood what it meant.

"The New World For Us." I whispered. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew through the house. Bribo was blown back until she hit the wall and Asuka flew off the couch. Mai and Jenni gripped the blanket for dear life while Tiffany and Taylor held on to the rug. Suddenly, the wind left and the TV turned back on. We ll shrugged it off and continued watching. Soon, Bribio, Dia, Taylor, Mizuki, Tiffany and Mai had fallen asleep. Ringo and Jenni went to bed after them and Sora fell asleep too. Asuka and I staued up as long as we could, but we fell asleep too.

**-The Next Morning-**

"Is she ok?" "Why is she here?" "Who are those other people?" Voices all around me. I slowly opened my eyes to find an identical pair of emerald eyes staring down into mine.

"AHH!" I screamed and scotted backwards. And off a table I was on. Someone caught me and he stared down into my green eyes with his sapphire blue ones.

"I-Ikuto?" I asked, confused.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Because you guys are in a show called Shugo Chara! OMG! I'm in the world of shugo Chara! What happened? Where are my friends?" I pelted him with questions.

"Uhh your friends are over there." He said, pointing in the direction of the corner. All my friends wer piled up in the corner.

"What happened!" I asked.

"No clue. We came in here to see you guys sleeping on the furniture and stuff." Ikuto replied and put me down. "Oh gosh! What am I going to do?" I yelled and suddenly, I felt something next to me. I pulled off my blanket and stared dat the object. 6 Guardian Eggs?

**Ashiko: What did you think? Review!**


End file.
